El poder de Ginny
by Muggle Writer
Summary: Harry, Ginny y Voldemort se encuentran por última vez.Capítulo único.


El poder de Ginny 

Harry no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Si tan solo no hubiera sido ciego a una verdad tan simple: las cosas buenas nunca le pasaban a él. Así había sido toda su vida.

Todo había sido culpa de ella. Con su cabello de otoño y su mirada de caramelo, ella lo había hecho olvidar del mundo.

Ron le había comentado una vez, como al pasar, que su hermana era la primera mujer Weasley en 300 años. Qué curioso, había pensado Harry en aquel momento. Qué lógico, pensaba ahora. Como si no hubiera algún motivo por el que la humanidad la había estado evitando. Y él no había tenido mejor idea que enamorarse de ella.

En realidad, Harry no había tenido mucho poder de decisión en el asunto. Ella era el mar y él el río destinado a buscarla. Bastó con que ella lo mirara un minuto entero a los ojos para que su vida cambiara para siempre.

El primer beso fue como el arco iris después de varios días de lluvia. Habían sido tan felices. No, él sí había sido feliz, ella... ¿cómo saberlo?. Si él nunca había sospechado lo que se ocultaba detrás de su risa cristalina, ¿cómo podía entonces saber si ella realmente había sido feliz?.

Una amargura aún mayor lo invadió al recordar todas las palabras de amor que habían intercambiado susurrándose al oído. ¿Acaso ella se habría reído después de él, cuando estaba a solas?

"Qué esperas" dijo Ginny.

Harry volvió a mirarla y se estremeció al ver la frialdad de sus ojos rojos, tan parecidos a esos otros ojos que brillaban, llenos de odio, junto a ella.

"Mi querida Ginnevra", dijo Voldemort deleitándose con cada palabra, "él aún no lo ha comprendido".

"Déjala" lo cortó Harry. "Es a mí a quién quieres. Déjala ir".

"El noble Harry Potter... después de lo que ella te ha hecho... te ha traicionado de una forma que Cola de Gusano es un niño inocente junto a ella... y tú quieres salvarla igual".

"Ella no ha hecho nada. Siempre fuiste tú". Harry deseó poder creer lo que estaba diciendo.

"Yo sólo la controlé cuando ella tenía 11 años. Después fue ella quién me eligió.. ella vino hacia mí por su propia voluntad.

Una vez que has saboreado el lado oscuro, éste nunca te abandona. Mi esencia quedó dormida en su inconsciente, desde aquella vez en que nos conocimos.

¿Sabes que la última mujer Weasley fue la Bruja Oscura más poderosa de la historia? Ginnevra lleva la oscuridad en las venas, sólo tenía que dejarla despertar".

Harry estaba temblando de furia. ¿O era de tristeza?

"Sus sentimientos fueron muy conflictivos al principio. Ella lleva dentro suyo todo mi odio por ti, y sin embargo se estaba enamorando de ti..."

"Entonces, ¿alguna vez me amaste?" le preguntó Harry a Ginny.

Los ojos fríos de Ginny lo miraron sin ninguna emoción.

"No hay nada más sobre valorado que el amor", rió Voldermort. "Cuando empezó a enamorarse de ti, ya era demasiado tarde... ella ya era como yo."

Harry alzó su varita y apuntó hacia Voldemort.

"¿Quieres hacerme daño, Harry? Pues piénsalo dos veces".

"¡No te tengo miedo!" gritó Harry.

"Pues yo sé perfectamente a qué le temes". Voldemort hizo un pequeño corte con su varita en su propia mejilla pálida, y dos gotas de sangre rodaron hasta el suelo. Entonces Harry vio con horror que el rostro de Ginny estaba sangrando exactamente en el mismo lugar.

A pesar de todo el dolor de su corazón, y de que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba convencerse de que ya no amaba a Ginny... al menos no a esa Ginny de ojos rojos y mirada aterradoramente fría... a pesar de todo Harry dejó caer su brazo a un lado. No podía herir a Ginny.

Ginny se rió cruelmente de su debilidad. Su risa sonaba como una réplica de la de Voldemort, pero era mil veces más hiriente.

Ginny alzó su varita y apuntó al pecho de Harry, diciendo "Avada Kedavra", al mismo tiempo que Harry murmuraba "Aún te amo".

El rayo de luz verde se dispersó en el aire antes de tocar a Harry.

Tal vez el amor sí es la fuerza más poderosa del universo.

La verdadera Ginny lo estaba mirando a los ojos, y estaba llorando.

Voldemort gritaba furioso, pero Harry no alcanza a entender qué decía. Las lágrimas de Ginny retumbaban en sus oídos como truenos ensordecedores.

"Tú querías conocer el poder de Ginny", dijo ella apuntando su varita a su propio pecho.

"Avada Kedavra".

"¡NO!" gritó Harry corriendo hacia ella.

"¡NO!" gritó Voldemort cubriéndose la cara.

Hubo un fuerte resplandor verde, que se tornó blanco cuando el cuerpo muerto de Ginny golpeó el piso. Harry se sentó junto a ella, abrazándola con fuerza, y no fue hasta varias horas después que vio el cuerpo de Tom Riddle, a sus 16 años, tal como lo había conocido en la Cámara de los Secretos, que yacía inerte unos metros detrás de Ginny.


End file.
